


Remenber that one time?

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [16]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “aaah I can’t stop blushing… No you’re not helping at all” - Dick/Jason





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE TEH SERIES IN FOREVER. I have more 9 to finish and its already the last day of the month. I'm sorry I suck.  
> Also [here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon

Being resurrected by the pit had  _ some _ good points, besides the obviously enhanced regeneration, like being immune to most poisons and venoms. It helped a lot in his line of work, not having to walk around with vials of antidote. The moot point of it was that Jason took a  _ ridiculous _ amount of alcohol to get drunk.

At the moment he had a small buzz going on, enough to make him feel fuzzy and warm where his body touched Dick's and to stop holding back his laughter at Roy's stupid jokes.

Roy, Dick, and Jason were all out, celebrating  _ something _ he didn't remember anymore while Steph and Kory babysat Lian. Dick was a  _ mess _ , his vocabulary being reduced to babbles and giggles while Roy, who could relatively hold his alcohol, was gesturing his hands enough to make Jason feel dizzy and was laughing louder than the acceptable by the normal social norm.

Jason drowned a shot of vodka while silently judging his companions choice of drink - a cheap can of beer - like the heathers they were, none of them had actual  _ taste _ .

"H-hey Jay! Remember when we took that cartel in Germany?" Roy asked, what prompted Dick to straighten from his slouched position and put his chin on Jason's shoulder with a sound that conveyed interest. Jason wasn't liking this conversation. "The one we had to drag for?"

Jason face palmed.

"Ooooh, te'mme more!" Dick urged, flapping his hands in a  _ gimme _ gesture.

"Okay, okay... It was like that." Roy started. Jason kept his hands on his face."We needed to get inside, but neither of us knows enough german to convince an actual hooker to enter..."

Jason groaned, turning them out go get himself another shot. Would it be easier to get the bottle? He asked for the bottle. When he had his bottle in hands and took three gulps, he was feeling fuzzy enough to deal with this talk.

"So Jay here -  _ listen to that _ \- actually pretended to be pregnant, and broke into the waterworks! The  _ face _ of the guy was the best, he obviously didn't know how to deal with crying, pregnant hookers!" Oh god, not  _ this  _ part. Jason immediately covered Roy's mouth with his hand.

"Shut it, nobody wants to know that!"

"Oooh, you're blushing!" Dick cooed, raising his hands to pet Jason's hair.

"Awn what's it, Jay? Doesn't want anyone to hear of your acting skills?"

"It's the alcohol you asshole, I'm not blushing!" He snarled and raised one hand to uselessly bat at Dick's hands, who just made shushing noises at him. " _ And you're not helping! _ "

He resigned himself to being cuddled for the rest of the night, moody sipping his bottle while Roy found the most embarrassing stories to tell.


End file.
